Reason fo Liking Chappy Bunny
by Anami-chan
Summary: Ever wonder WHY is Rukia so obsessed with Chappy Bunny? Read to find out...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or it would never the same again…

**A/N:** Just…read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Title:**__ Reason for Liking Chappy Bunny_

_Present time…_

"CHAAAAPPPPY BUUUUNNNNNNYYY! KYAAAAAA, THAT'S SO KAWAAAAIIII!"

All eyes instantly turned their attention to Rukia who nearly…actually, was sticking her face to the television screen in her room in the Kuchiki residence. Chad continued to stare at her for a little longer before returning to his whatever-day-dream he was having, Uryuu shrugged it off as normal teenage girl's obsession for cute things (**A/N**: Teenage? Please Uryuu, she's at least 200 years older than you…), Orihime joined Rukia to watch the Chappy Bunny ad and both Ichigo and Renji raised their eyebrows before looking at each other and made a nearly-sickened expression which then made them received…

THUUD! BHUUUK!

…Rukia's Ultimate Flying Kick and Rukia's Killer Smacking-In-The-Head respectively.

"Owwww! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING, PETITE WOMAN?!" both Ichigo and Renji shouted in unison.

"Teaching you NOT to INSULT my interest," Rukia calmly replied, crossing her arms and stood tall with her Kuchiki-superiority aura around her.

"Che… Who would have thought tomboy would grow to like a cute thingy that she used to call mangy trash…," Renji murmured.

"…And who would have thought she who says that she hates to misuse the nobility name for self-interest ACTUALLY has misused it for a lot of times already…," Ichigo muttered.

THUUD! BHHUUUK! CRAAASH! DUUUSH!

"Err…Kuchiki-san… You nearly kill them both…," Orihime said slowly, feared that she might be somehow _involved_ in the 'Killing-Ichigo-and-Renji' fight.

Rukia stopped her punch in mid-air – about an inch from breaking Renji's nose – and began to analyse the situation while still grabbing Renji by the collar and Ichigo underneath her feet. Almost automatically, she released Renji's collar and stepped off Ichigo and dusted her clothes, "I should be careful not to fight with this dress… It's a new one…"

"Doesn't it make you wonder if she's a devil in disguised?" Uryuu muttered slowly to Chad whom replied with a single nod.

"Did you say something, Ishida?" Rukia asked with an – almost – angelical smile which somehow made Uryuu stiffened in a slight fear. Sensing bad premonition was hastily making its way to him, Uryuu hastily shook his head and returned – a bit too quickly – to the book in his hands.

"Damn you petite woman, I swear I'll get you next time...," both Ichigo and Renji murmured darkly.

"Yes, saying something?" Rukia – with her almost angelical smile – turned to both of them with a deadly glint in her dark blue eyes which made both of them stiffened and looked away hastily.

"Ne…Kuchiki-san. Mind if I ask something?" Orihime asked slowly.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Ano…," Orihime looked uncertain, "Why do you like Chappy Bunny so much? I know it's popular in Soul Society among the female Shinigamis, but no one likes Chappy Bunny as much as you do…"

Rukia's eyes widened in reply to the surprise feeling she had for the question but almost instantly, they turned into a pair of tender eyes and her face almost…flushed. This brought the attentions of the others and almost automatically, they gathered around her with pairs of curious eyes.

"Well…actually…," Rukia began to tap her fingers (**A/N**: The way Hinata does in NARUTO) and lowered her face, "…it supposed to be a secret of mine… But I think it is okay to share with you all…"

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed! So, what is it about?" Renji asked eagerly.

"It started when I was first adopted into the Kuchiki House…"

* * *

_Years and years ago…_

"Kyaaaaa! Chappy Bunny ad!"

"Kawaii desu!"

"Hey, I've bought the new version!"

"Uso! It is supposed to be out next week!"

"The manufacturer is a good friend of my family, so I-"

"Stop with the talk already! Show us the new version!"

"Okaaaay…. TA-DA!"

"KYYAAAAAA! HONTOU NI KAWAAAAIIII!"

Halted for a second before the screaming-happily female students, Kuchiki Rukia silently groaned and quickened her pace, "Che… What's so special about the mangy trash? Unless as a social label, I can't think of any benefits I can get from it…"

Rukia hated the mangy trash AKA Chappy Bunny from a very young age. When she was still in Rukongai, the so-called rich children had at least one Chappy Bunny and since Chappy Bunny was – during that time – expensive, the orphans simply could not afford it – no matter how much they work for it – and the rich ones used them as a way of taunting the orphans.

And this was the sole reason for her to hate anything concern with Chappy Bunny.

"Kawaii desu! I will-"

"Shhh! She's here!"

Almost instantly, the delighted group of female students instantly fell silent when Rukia walked past them and they greeted with a nervous smile, "Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san."

"Hn," Rukia simply replied; she began to wonder how these people managed to fake their smile as before she was adopted into the Kuchiki House, none of them even noticed she was there. And now, they greeted her as if had known each other for a long time. Talking about plastic faces…

Noticing her cold demeanour, the female students scowled silently and this only happened after Rukia was at least five feet from them.

"She thinks she's good enough to even reply our greeting."

"Huh! If not because of Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, I might not tolerate with her ice-queen attitude any longer.'

"Second demotion! And thanks to Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, she's _someone_ now, not just a Rukongai-dweller…"

"Shhh! Someone might hears us!"

"So what? She's nothing without Kuchiki Byakuya-sama!"

"You're just jealous, aren't you?" a male voice interrupted them. Hastily they turned around and saw Hisagi Shuuhei with his group of male friends.

"Shuuhei-senpai! Don't scare us like that!" they shouted with a playful smile.

"And don't talk about Kuchiki-san like that again; she's a sweet person if you care to know her deeply," Shuuhei replied calmly.

"Ahhh… But Shuuhei-senpai, she's too cold to be friend with," one of the female students disagreed with the others nodded vigorously.

"You lot just don't understand, do you?" Shuuhei sighed.

"Admit it; you're all just jealous," one of his friend stated.

"Eh?! For what?! She's a-"

"…a beautiful young lady with astounding abilities; has a mesmerising smile and an interesting personality…if someone care enough to know her deeper."

Taken aback, the female students frowned, "Men are just men after all…"

Shuuhei raised his eyebrows, "Mind you all; I look her as one of my juniors. And I-"

"It's okay, Shuuhei-senpai. You don't have to protect me to that length," a familiar female voice interrupted them.

They turned around and Shuuhei greeted the owner of the voice with a smile and a soft "Ahh…", his friends with a nervous smile – and blushing faces – and the female students with whitening faces.

There, Kuchiki Rukia stood there with her nearly-angelic smile which brought a blissful feeling to the males and bad omen to the females. Rukia turned to Shuuhei and his friends, "Konnichiwa, Senpai," and then to the female students, "And a piece of advice; watch _what, where _and_ who_ you are talking about next time."

One of the females managed to stammer, "Don't m-misunderstand Kuchiki-san. We were just…"

"Yes, _just what_?" Rukia asked with pure venom cleverly hidden in her voice.

"G-gomen nasai, Kuchiki-san. We're really-"

"What's happening here?" this time, a deep male voice interrupted them.

They all turned to see the Head of Kuchiki House and Taichou of the Sixth Squad of Gotei 13, Kuchiki Byakuya, stood with an unreadable expression and a superiority aura around him. The male students stiffened while the female students grew a whole lot nervous.

"Nothing, Byakuya-niisama. Just a friendly chat," Rukia replied calmly, instantly hiding her anger for the female students.

"Oh, really?" Byakuya eyed the others who currently nodded in agreement. Returning his gaze on his foster sister, he beckoned her, "Come, Rukia."

Rukia didn't reply; she hastily followed behind Byakuya, leaving a group of students with relief faces.

"Huh…," Shuuhei let out a sigh of relief, "Now, girls, have you learn your lessons _yet_?"

The female students only nodded weakly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Byakuya-niisama, may I ask a question?"

Byakuya stopped his pace and turned to Rukia who was fidgeting, "Yes?"

"Why are you… I mean, I can walk home-"

"I have business to attend at the Academy," Byakuya replied monotonously, not letting anything to betray his emotions.

Rukia let out a soft, "Oh," before letting her gaze resting at the floor.

Byakuya stared at his foster sister, "Rukia…," he stopped, uncertain of what he was about to voice out, "…Are you okay?"

Rukia looked straight into his dark eyes; she was rather surprised by his question. Caught unaware, she was unsure how to answer it, "I… I'm just fine, Nii-sama. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just…," again, the Head of Kuchiki House stopped of uncertain, "…You look troubled, _especially_ when you were with the others just now. Is there something bothering you?"

"N-no, it's just…I'm feeling a bit tired. The lessons today are requiring us to use our strength to the fullest."

"I see…," Byakuya nodded with a hint of unbelieving in his tone, "Rukia, I have something to attend to."

"Hai…," Rukia said slowly.

Byakuya was about to walk away but someone gripped his sleeve, "M-matte, Nii-sama."

"Yes?" Byakuya turned to face his foster sister who immediately released her grip of the sleeve and currently blushing furiously.

"It's just… Arigato gozaimasu, Byakuya-niisama."

"For?"

"For...your concern. And…good luck in whatever you're going to do later."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows of surprise and now, surprisingly for both of the Kuchiki siblings, he patted Rukia's head and thanked her before walking away.

Rukia stared at her foster brother until he was nowhere in her sight, "Nii-sama is just…unpredictable."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ice queen eh? Then you lots are a bunch of plastic-faced people."

Rukia released a punch to her pillow upon remembering the _friendly chat_. For some reasons, only Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo and Shuuhei who were friendly to her in the Academy, excluding the male students who attracted to her because of who-knows-what and Renji who had been her friend since childhood. The teachers were still treating her like other students but now with cautious ever since her adoption into the Kuchiki House. And the female students…

"Just a bunch of idiots," she released another punch to her pillow.

"Who are you referring to, Rukia-sama?"

Taken by surprise, Rukia accidentally threw her pillow to the owner of the voice before saying, "G-gomen, Ojii-san!"

"No worries," Ojii-san, the middle-aged man who was responsible for the welfare of the Kuchiki family, calmly caught the thrown pillow and returned it to Rukia, "I guess I have scared you, Rukia-sama."

"You nearly give me a heart attack in fact," Rukia smiled. Ojii-san was also one of those people she appreciated to have in her life...

Ojii-san smiled in return, "…At least, you're not scowling any longer."

"Eh?"

"Do you think your bad mood goes unnoticed?"

"I'm wondering if there's anything I can hide from you," Rukia grinned.

"Why don't you try again next time?" Ojii-san smiled widely, "And before I forget, I want you to have this," and to Rukia's surprise, he handed her A-CHAPPY-BUNNY.

Carefully not to let repulsion showed on her face, she quickly said, "Ojii-san, this… I mean-"

"To accompany you during your bad mood. I can't be with you always, so I hope this…," Ojii-san pointed to Chappy Bunny, "…will accompany you when there's no one you can speak to."

First, Rukia was thinking about how to decline Ojii-san politely but then, upon seeing his clear tender eyes, she was beginning to see Chappy Bunny in a way she had never thought before, "…Arigato, Ojii-san," and slowly took it from the old man's hands, "I think you're the only person who would go this length to cheer me up…which of course, including Renji."

"Anything for you, Rukia-sama," Ojii-san then whispered, "To tell you a secret, there's anther person…actually _two persons_ who also care about you more than I do."

Rukia raised her eyebrows in surprised, "Haime? Who?"

"I can't tell the identity of one of them but the other one… It's not hurt for you to know it. The person is-"

"Ojii-san, I have _something_ to talk to you," out of nowhere, Byakuya stood behind both of Ojii-san and Rukia. And he was looking uneasily towards Ojii-san which aroused Rukia's curiosity.

Ojii-san smiled and nodded slightly before following Byakuya out of the room.

Rukia pondered for a while before plunked herself onto the mattress and held Chappy Bunny above her, "Although I actually hate this thing but since it's a present from Ojii-san…I guess I have to let the '_social-label hatred_' go…for Ojii-san's sake."

Then, she hugged it close to her and smiled happily, "It's so soft to cuddle with… No wonder it's a hit among the females… Now, should I name it?"

After a while lying and cuddling, Rukia sat up, still hugging her Chappy Bunny, and decided to take a walk in the garden.

Slowly, she made her way to the garden only to be stopped by her foster brother's voice coming out from his room, "I don't believe you're actually going to tell her despite my trust."

"It's not hurt to tell her about this, isn't it Byakuya-sama?" Ojii-san's voice now replied.

Rukia's curiosity once again aroused, "What are they talking about?"

"I just don't want her to think that I'm-"

"…a caring foster brother who value her happiness rather than his own life? Byakuya-sama, I've known you ever since you are born; you can't hide a thing from me."

"There are some things that should be kept secret, Ojii-san."

"And there are some trusts that should be broken to bring the happiness of others."

"…"

"All these years, you on the outside might have gone through a lot of changes but on the inside, you've never changed. You're still the shy, gentle and sensitive Byakuya that I've taken care of for years."

"Ojii-san, I'm-"

"You are like my own son, Byakuya-sama. And I only wish for your happiness."

"…"

"Can't you give it to her yourself, Byakuya-sama? I am certain she'll be a lot happier if she knows it is from you…"

"… Is she okay now?"

"She's smiling already; if you've given it yourself, you would see the most beautiful smile in life."

"…Whatever."

"However, I'd like to know one thing. How do you know Rukia-sama is troubled? She actually has hidden it pretty well that I nearly didn't notice it."

"I just…sense it. It seems that she's not going well with the other female students. She's not telling but I can tell that Rukia is having some troubles with her…new identity."

"So, that's why you've bought her a Chappy Bunny as you feel responsible in causing her to have troubles with her female associates. Then, I'm right; you've never changed, Byakuya-sama. Only if you are the one who gives Rukia-sama the Chappy Bunny…"

Rukia was stunned; her foster brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, Head of Kuchiki House and Taichou of the Sixth Squad of Gotei 13, the cold and nearly emotionless man was the one who bought her Chappy Bunny just to cheer her up?

Later, Ojii-san was asking something about Chappy Bunny to Byakuya but she didn't hear it; instead, she hugged her Chappy Bunny tightly and smiled, "Arigato, Kami-sama, for giving me Byakuya-niisama."

Now, Rukia had a reason to like…_love_ Chappy Bunny. And she now _knew_ what to name her Chappy Bunny with…

* * *

_Present time…_

"And what do you name it with?" Orihime asked, staring Rukia intensely.

"Well…," Rukia lowered her head and now, blushing like mad, "…Shiro-chan."

"Shiro-chan? Why?" Orihime asked again.

"From the word 'Byaku' from 'Byakuya' which means white, and 'Shiro' also means white. So I-"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ichigo's and Renji's laughter broke the calm atmosphere in Rukia's room and possibly, the Kuchiki residence. Uryuu broke into chuckles while Chad only smiled.

"What's so funny about it?" Rukia inquired, still blushing furiously.

"The fact that Byakuya is actually having human emotions is rather hilarious!" Ichigo laughed again.

"Yeah, and he actually bought you _that_ to cheer you up? It's the same as you want me to believe that Fourth Squad and Eleventh Squad are having a truce!" Renji resumed to laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey! Nii-sama is-"

"First, you disturb the peace of this residence and now, you're making a joke of its owner?"

"Joke? It's _hilarious_! I mean-"

Both of Ichigo and Renji stunned and stopped laughing in an instant upon turning around.

There, stood Kuchiki Byakuya with a dark face and a tight grip on his zanpakutou. With an ominous aura around him, he glared at both of terrified Ichigo and Renji, "Are you making a joke of me, Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji? Have already bored of living? Why don't I _assist_ both of you with _it_?"

"Uhh…got to go," and hastily, both of Ichigo and Renji clambered out of the room through the window just in time to evade Senbonzakura's lethal slash and Byakuya automatically chased them.

It was silence for a while…

"Kuchiki-san," Chad started, "Is it just me or do I just see your brother blushing?"

* * *

"So…you've known it already." 

"It's actually by accident; Ojii-san didn't tell me about it."

Then, both of the Kuchiki siblings fell silent. Rukia was somehow interested with the tatami floor and Byakuya let his gaze fell on the garden. An awkward atmosphere then filled the air around them…

"Can I ask a question, Nii-sama?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why did you buy me a Chappy Bunny, not something else?"

"This… Hisana, your sister, had said that one of the first things she would do when she had found you is buying you one. She really loves you, Rukia."

"…. I know," Rukia now couldn't suppressed a smile, "So, you've bought me one because of Hisana-neesama?"

"No… Even without her, I'd still bought it for you," and when he saw Rukia's surprised face, he quickly added, "I guess I would…"

Then, to Rukia's surprise, red lines appeared across her foster brother's fair face. She smiled and now, to Byakuya's surprise, Rukia hugged him without warning, "Arigato Nii-sama."

"Anything for you," and again, Rukia was surprised when Byakuya was actually _smiling back _to her.

"Nii-sama, I-"

"Hell! Byakuya is actually smiling?! This is the end of the world!"

"Kuchiki-taichou is smiling?! This is a NIGHTMARE!"

"Ichigo! Renji! Why are both of you here-"

"BAN-KAI!"

"AHHHH! RUN FOR YOU LIFEEE!"

After a few seconds, Rukia was left alone in her room and sighing, "Men…," and then she took her Shiro-chan, held it above her, "You want to know something, Shiro-chan? In the past, I used to hate your kind but thanks to your namesake…and Nee-sama, thanks to both of them, I've found a reason for liking Chappy Bunny."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** For those who read my other fic (Two Different Things), due to my cousin's SEVERE WRITER'S BLOCK CURSE, really REALLY am sorry for not able to update it in such a LOOOOOONG time. I can't promise to update the new chapters sooner or later but I'll try. If only the teachers stop giving me a mountain of HWs… Once again, hontou ni gomen nasai!


End file.
